Magical Minds
by SaflhemiLibahase
Summary: Meine erste Fanfiction. Es geht um Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Snape, Dumbledore und Mary.


-1Magical Minds

Mein Name ist Potter. Harry James Potter. Und ich bin cool. Ich setzte mir meine Sonnenbrille auf und schaute mich im Gemeinschafsraum rum. War noch nix los, alle im Bett? Und warum?, nur weils einfach noch viel zu verdammt früh war um auffzu sein! Ich konte nicht schlafen. Grade hatte ich davon geträumt wie Ron Malfoy mit seinem Zauberstab verfolgt. Nackt und er brüllte die ganze Zeit „Slaaaaaaaaash!" und auf der Wiese über die sie lifen Blüten lila Rosen...

Aber ich bin viel zu cool um mich davon beunruhigen zu lassen. Darum kann ich auch nicht schlafen nicht weil ich nicht schlafen kann sondern weil ich nicht schlafen will. So. Das wollte ich nur mal feststellen.  
Ich lugte aus der Luge die vom Porträloch gebildet war. Auch draußen nix los. Is einfach viel zu verdammt früh um aus dem Bett zu sein. Ich hatte grade das Gefühl ein Deschawü zu haben. Das hatte ich schon mal. Irgendwie kommt mir das gerad ziemlich verkettelt vor...

Ich ging wieder rein. Draußen zog es fürchterlich, und ein Schnupfen wär voll uncool. Ich setzte mich in den Setsel und starte in den Kahmin den ich grad angemacht hatte (der war voll heis).  
Dann schlief ich ein. Ich weiß deshalb das ich eingeschlafen bin weil ich später wieder aufgewacht bin.

Urplötztlich sahßen Hermine und Ron und mich rum. Wir laberten so n bisschen. Dann war erst mal Frühstück angesagt!Ich setzte mich in den Setsel und starte in den Kahmin den ich grad angemacht hatte (der war voll heis).

Also marschiehrten wir los Richtung Große Halle. Mittlerweile waren schon einige Leutz unterwegs (is ja nicht mehr früh) und vor dem Mädchenklo mussten wir uns sogar durch einen richtigen Tummult kämpfen! Aber das war eh nur wieder die Maulende Myrrte.

In der Halle angekommen setzen wir uns an den Griffindortisch. Während wir wieder noch so n bisschen am labern warn machten wir uns übers Frühstück heer.

Das Frühstück war auch lecker wie es eigentlich jedes Mal morgens war und die Mameladdenbrote waren auch immer süß auch Ron und Hermine schlugen sich richtig ordentlich was rein.  
Weil es so gut schmeckte und alle assen sah Harry gar nicht gleich das plötzlich durch die große Halle auch Draco zum Frühstück kam und mit ihm kam eine neue Slisserin die hieß Mary-Sahni und hatte einen minirock in rot an und ein enges Top an und sonst nichts. Außerdem trug sie ganz kurze modische Harem it Stufenschnitt und war insgesamt gefärbt. Aber Harry bemerkte das ja nicht gleich, erst später.

Darum ass er auch erst weiter und setzte fort. Harry sah dann danach auf und blickte auf dem Tisch rum ob noch ein Mameladdenbrot da war aber er sah keines und drehte sich um und sah Draco überrascht ins Gesicht.  
Harry war so sehr überrascht das er aufsprang und sein Brot mit Erdnussbutter fallen ließ was er noch nicht fertig hatte dadurch wurden Ron und Hermine aufgeweckt und sprangen überrascht auch auf ein. Hermine began sich mit Mary-Sahni gleich zu streiten weil sie Hermine mal eine Blüterin genannt hat, und Mary-Sahni brüllte. Draco fing an Harry wie immer anzumachen.

In dem ganzen Towabuu ging Ron unter. Harry merkte nicht das Ron die ganze Zeit wie gebant zum Eingang der Halle starrte. Und auch die anderen merkten nichts weil sie vertieft ineinander waren. Doch plötzlich waren dann alle ganz still. Sie verstummten und sagte nichts mehr. Es war so still das man eine Naddel fallen hören konnte. Und dann das hatte keiner erwartet schrie Ron wie am Spieß :  
„NEIN! Achtung! Der Hasuelf! Der blaibt draußen! Der Hauself bleibt draußen! Passt auf der Hasuelf!"

Hermine strich ihm schwichtig über den Arm und säuselte: „Also Ronilein, was hat dir denn der arme kleine Hasuelf getan?"

„was der mir getan hat?" schrie Ron aufgebracht in die Runde, denn alle starrten ihn an. Draco maulte: „Nun komm mal wieder runter Weaselby. Nur weil der Hasuelf dir an die Wäsche wollte, brauchst du hier nicht so einen Aufstand machen. Du hast ihn ja schließlich erst auf die Idee gebracht, als du ihm deine dreckige Unterhose zum Waschen gegeben hast."

Mary Sahni zog die Nase kraus und meinte: „Kein Wunder das die Hauselfen so klein bleiben bei dem Gestank"

„Also jetzt lasst mal die Hauselfen daraus" schrie Hermine aufgebracht und hockte sich vor den kleinen Hasuelf, bevor sie mütterlich sagte: „Also Kleiner, wenn du Sorgen hast komm zu mir. Ich kann dir helfen."

Hasuelf tippelte nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und piepste: „Bitte Miss, ich soll doch nur ihre Umhänge in die Hauseigene Wäscherei bringen. Wenn ich das nicht tue dann..."

„ja was dann?" fragte Mary Sahni reichlich genervt.

Dem kleinen Hasuelf kullerten dicke bemitleidenswerte Tränen aus seinen großen Kulleraugen, als er rief: „Dann muss ich für immer und ewig, ja für immer die dreckige Wäsche der Hogwartsschüler waschen."

Der Streit der vier war vergessen und Hermine zog ohne zu zögern ihren Umhang von den Schultern, doch Draco entriss ihn ihr und schrie histerisch: „Bist du übergeschnappt du dummes kleines..."

„Na, na, na" fuhr Ron dazwischen, dem es gar nicht gefiehl, das seine Hermine so beleidigt wurde.

Draco grunzte: „Ok, liebe Hermine sei so gut und gib dem Hasuelf nicht deinen Umhang, denn sonst müssen wir unsere Klamotten allein waschen."

Mary Sahni brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Was für eine Logik Malfoy! Wir müssen unsere Umhänge auch selber waschen, wenn wir sie nicht dem Hasuelf geben.

Daraufhin brach Draco ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter aus und sagte: „Na gut." Insgeheim fragte er sich jedoch weshallber in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. Verwirrt ließ er die andren stehn und machte sich auf.

Als er weg wahr sagte Ron voll verdutzt: „Also dieser Malfoy verdutzt mich immer wieder mit seiner Plöhtheid." Hermine nickte zustimmend und teilte dem rest mit: „Ich stimme Ron in diesem Punkt völlig zu aber trotzdem geh ich jetzt kotzen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ auch sie die Anderen stehn und machte sich auf.

Mary Sahni war immer noch in ihr schallendes Gelächter vertieft und bekam von All Dem überhaupts nix mit.  
Ron fühlte sich irgendwie voll allein gelassen und er machte sich auf den Weg seinen Freund Harry zu suchen und fand ihn im Gemeinschafftsraum der Griffendoors und erzählte ihm was gerade passiert war und weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus und wischte sein Nasensekret an Harrys Umhang ab und bekam vor lauter heulen keine Luft mehr und Harry musste ihm eine Papiertüte geben in die er atmen konnte damit er endlich aufhörte zu hüperwentilieren und nicht kräpierte.

Harry saß voll perplecks in einem Setsel und fragte sich was es wohl mit dem seltsamen Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Großstädter zur Paarungszeit auf sich hatte. Doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis deshalb schob er diesen Gedankengang erstmal weg und machte sich auch auf.  
Während er so durch die Fluhre schländerte stolperte er über seine viel zu langen mit großen bunten Aufbügelblumen verziehrte Schlaghosen und legte sich endkrass auf die Fresse.  
Mary Sahni die wohl überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören konnte schallend zu Lachen kam grade da vorbei und lachte schallend. Das machte den Harry so wütend das er aufstand.

Währendessen spielte sich im Mädchenklo im vierten Stock eine fürchterliche Zehne ab. Hermine kniete auf dem Boden in einer Lache ihres eigenen Erbrechens weil sie es wohl doch nicht mehr rechtzeitig in eine der Kabinen geschafft hatte. Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Mary Sahni zur Tür herein lachte schallend und rutschte schallend lachend auf Hermines Mageninhalt aus worauffin sie nicht mehr schallend lachte.  
Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf, die rote Hose mit den grünen Blümchen über der sie ein borgunder farbenes Spagettiträgertop trug, voll mit Hermines grünlich-gelben erbrochenem, das aus irgendeinem Grund, überhaupt nicht zu ihrem penibel, genau zusammengestellten, Outfit passen wollte.

Kurz sah sie sich irritiert um - wer hätte auch erahnen können, dass das verrichten einer dringenden Notdurft, sofort in einem Bad aus Verdautem enden würde - und erblickte Hermine, die sie mit bleichem Gesicht, entschuldigend anstarrte.

"Tut mir leid, Mary! Mir war sehr übel!" Krächzte sie, als steckten ihr immernoch ein paar Stückchen des morgentlichen Essens im Rahchen.

"Schon gut Hermine!" Sagte Mary beschwichtigend. "Mir ist nichts passiert. Vielleicht solltest du besser in den Krankenflügel gehen, ich begleite dich wenn du das möchtest!"

Doch Hermine schüttelte abwärend den Kopf. "Nein, mir geht es schon beser. Mein unterricht beginnt, ich muss weg!" Über stürzt rannte sie aus der Klotür, neben der Harry stand.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er Hermine hinterher, die mit vor dem Mund geschlagener Hand den gang entlang stolperte und hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand. Erneut ging die Tür auf und Mary Sahni kam heraus.

"Hi Harry" sagte sie.

"Hi Mary" sagte er.

"Ich muss noch in die biblotek, hast du lust mitzukommen?" Fragte Mary und ging einen Schritt Richtung Bibotek.

"Neh!" Entgegnete Harry mit zuckenden Schultern.

Eine Minute später waren sie in der Bücherrei angekommen.

Was sie dort vorfanden verschlug ihnen fast den Atem. Die gesammte Bücherrei stand in Flammen und dicker schwarzer Rauch zog ihnen entgegen. „Was ist hier los?" schrie Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab. Wo sind die Lehrer? Warum tut keiner was?"  
„Ich weiß nicht aber ich muss da rein!" Sie zog sich ihren Umhang vors Gesicht und rannte geduckt in Richtung Rauchschwarden. „Was? bist du verrückt? Warte!" Harry rannte ihr hinterher.

Mary rannte in geduckter Haltung durch die Gänge und das so schnell und zielstrebig dass Harry ihr kaum folgen konnte. „Was willst du denn hier drin? Wir sollten lieber versuchen das Feuer zu…!" Mary war in diesem Moment apruppt stehen geblieben und so war Harry direkt in sie hineingelaufen. „Was suchst du denn überhaupt?" Schrie Harry nun schon sehr genervt wärend er sich die Nase rieb mit der er direkt auf Mary gestoßen war. „Ich brauche ein Buch was ich gestern gesehen habe und meiner Schwester sehr gut gefällen würde."  
„Was? Du bringst uns in Lebensgefahr wegen einem Kinderbuch? Bist du bescheuert?"  
„Ich erklär es dir später." Fauchte Mary und zu ein buntes Buch mit vielen Luftballona auf dem Umschlag aus einem Regal.

Das Buch sprang sofort auf und versuchte wie wild aus ihren Händen zu entgleiten. Es hatte innen 2 große lange Zähne und versuchte offensichtlich mery in den Hals zu beißen. Harry konnte durch den Rauch nicht viel erkennen, hatte aber das Gefühl das Mary schon allein damit fertig werden würde. „Ich geh schon mal wieder raus, komm dann nach." Sagte Harry und sah noch wie das Buch in Marys Gesicht sprang und seine langen Zähne in ihrem Hals versenkte.  
Mary kam 2 Minuten später mit etlichen Stichwunden in hals und Gesicht aus der Bibliothek und hatte das Buch wohl bändigen können, denn sie hatte es unter ihrem Mantel in festem Griff. Harry lächelte ihr entgegen und sagte nur: „Nicht das dieses Buch irgendwelche ansteckenden Krankheiten überträgt. Wozu braucht es denn deine Schwester?"

„Ach weißt du, sie ist doch das Kind eines Vampirs und einer Riesin, meine Elter haben sie damals adoptiert und ich dacht ihr würde das hier gefallen." In diesem Moment kam Hermine gerannt und rief ihnen entgegen: „Harry schnell wir müssen zu Snapes Büro, es ist am kürzesten von hier und er kann das Feuer löschen." Sie sah Mary mitleidig an und sagte: „Kenn ich dich? Du hast da was im Gesicht! Na egal, lasst uns gehen!" Sie rannten um die nächste Ecke und standen vor Snapes Büro.

Sie rannten um die nächste Ecke und standen vor Snapes Büro. Als Hermine sich meldete:,,Seit ihr euch da ganz sicher den langsam glaube ich das dass ein nicht so gute Idee war." Harry und Mary Sahni antworteten „Ja" wie aus einem munde. Denn Harry wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen den er dachte dass Ron seine Unterhose getragen hat und dazu braucht er das Veritaserum.

Dann öffnete Harry die tüar und lugt mit seinem kopf rein um zu überprüfen ob Severa Snape(ein fieser Transsexueller typ der nur eins im kopf hat Harry zu vernaschen bis datto hatte er viele andere Shcüler vernascht) im Büro sei doch zur harrys erleicheterung war er es leer. Er befahl Hermine und Mary Sahni schmiere zu stehen solang er das veritaserum suchte als er es fand leifen die drei schnell in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen gingen die drei in ihre schlafsäle. Bevor Harry eingeschlafen war legte er seine phole unter dem kissen und schlief ein.

Am nässten morgen als harry aufwachte schnappt er sich die phiole unter seinem kissen welches er gestern abend dort versteckte und lief schnurstracks in den Gemeinschaftraum. Dort angekommen wartetn Mary Sahni die heute Morgen wieder sehr hässlcih aussah u hermine die wie immer aussah und Ron auf ihn. Alle drei wartetn auf ihn denn sie wollten wie jeden morgen geminsam früstüken. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den weg in die Große Halle wo die tische voller essen waren. Als sie sich hinsetzten lenkten Mary sahni und Hermine Ron mit einem gespräch ab so das er nicht merkte wie harry das Veraserum in seinen Kürbissaft hineinschüttet.

Ron der davon nichts mitbekam nahm einen Schluck vom kärbissaft der irgendwie anders schmeckt und dabei harry fragt,, Hey Harry, schmeckt dir der kürbissaft auch so komisch?". „Nein wie kommst du drauf Ron" antwortet Harry.

Dann plötzlich fragt ihn Harry wieso er seine Unterhose vor gestern trug. Ron dem die frage ziemlich unangenehm war verspürte einen drang zu antworten. „Harry, ähm sorry aber ich hatte keine saubere Unterhose hab vergessen sie zu waschen und ich dachte mir, ich könnte mir eine von dir leien" sagt Ron dem das Gesicht so rot wie eine tomate vor scham wurde. Ein paar tage nachdme dies passiert war stabilisierte sich die Situation und alles verlief wie immer bis auf den eine tag wo sie im Kerker Zaubertränke hatten als Severa halb geschminkt, mit high hils und mit einem Kleid hineinspaziert kam. Eigentlich verlief die Stunde wie immer  
nur das es ein Bedingung gab die lautet wenn ein Schüler seinen Zaubertrank versaute musste man eine Nacht mit Severa im Kerker verbringen. Alles verlief wie geplant bis Neville seinen Zaubertrank verunstaltete und die heutige Nacht mit Severa verbringen musste.

Neville hatte mit Allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Snape seine Nächte bevorzugt nackt in einem satinbezogenen Bett verbrachte.  
Neville beäugte den sonst so angsteinflössenden Tränkemeister skeptisch, als dieser sich in Embryostellung zusammenkauerte, den Daumen in den Mund steckte und zufrieden leise vor sich hinschnarchte.

Der junge Gryffindor lag stocksteif in seinem Bett und lauschte Snapes regelmäßigem Schnarchen.  
Neville fragte sich unwillkürlich, wovon Snape träumte, als dieser anfing sich im Bett herum zu werfen und zu wimmern.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein widerliches Geräusch die Dunkelheit und dem jungen Gryffindor stockte der Atem:

FART!

Nevilles tellergroße Augen suchten die Dunkelheit ab, doch mit Schrecken musste er erkennen: Da er nicht gefurzt hatte und sonst keiner anwesend war, konnte dieser Furz nur von Snape stammen und der anschließende Geruch nach faulen Eiern trieb dem Jungen die Verzweiflungstränen in die Augen.  
Was hatte dieser Mann zu Abend gegessen!?

Der junge Gryffindor fing an zu würgen, als dieser widerliche, faulige Geruch stärker wurde und sandte einige empörte Blicke zu seinem selig schlafenden Professor, während Neville hektisch mit dem Kopfkissen wedelte um den Gestank zu vertreiben.  
Es half nichts: Der penetrante Geruch wurde nicht schwächer und Neville, der bedingt durch Schlafmangel und den Gestank in jenem Moment keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, warf in seiner Wut das Kopfkissen nach Snape – der sich darauf hin veranlasst fühlte erneut zu furzen.

Neville stöhnte frustriert auf, kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und warf Snape einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er sich zur Tür wendete, um sich bei der Schulleitung über diese Art von unmenschlicher Strafe zu beschweren.

Er stiß die Tür auf rannte raus zog sie hinten zu und machte dann erst mal nix mehr sich nur noch auf die Suche nach Dambeldores Bürohzimmertür. Er ging also so durch diwerse Gänge und suchte die ab. Und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte.

Kontextwechsel!!!!!!

Ich (Harry) kam grad vom Klo wieder. Boah gehts mir kagge! Irgendwie kommt ich die ganze Zeit schon nimmer vom Pott erunter. Das Frühstück schien mir ned so ganz so bekommne zu sein irgendwie war war scheinlich der Honig nimmer so ganz so frisch gewehsen und so. Schon wieder so ne verdammt schlaflohse Nacht.   
„Boah ich hab vol de Mortshunger!!!", dacht ich mir. Fand ich doch etwas vol kohmisch, mir is schlecht aber ich hab Hunger. Bestimmt so was wien Buhlimifluch oder so. Ich wusst das ich wider ne Nacht auf den Füßen sein werd aber nicht was ich machen soll. Weil irgendwie ist es ganz schwehr sich was allein auszudenken wenn alle andern schlahfen. Ich schlenderte also gemütlich durch die Gänge vor sich hin. Urplötztlich stolperte ich über Neville der ofensichtlich das selbige tat.  
Aber irgendwie war der doch nicht so ganz gemütlich. Ich wusste ja noch nicht was dem wider fahren war also fraggte ich ihn was denn so passiert ist und wis im geht und so. Plötztlich erzählte er mir ne knallrote Geschichte wie ich sie mir in meinen buntesten Träumen nicht ausmalen kann. Darum sah ich wohlweißlich schwarz.

Als er gefertigt hatte war ich auch fertig. Mir wahr schon wider schlecht aber diesmal von der vorstellung was Snape dieses perwerse Schwein sich ausgedacht hat!!!! „Ey, Nev, Alter, das muss unbedingt Dambeldore wissen!" sagte ich zu Neville. „Den versuche ich ja gerade zu finden aber ich finde sein Bürozimmer nicht weil ich nicht finde wo ich suchen muss!" heulte Neville vor sich hin.

Harry wollte Neville helfen das Büro zu finden von Dambledore aber harry wusste leider selber nicht immer wo das Büro war. Oder doch er wusste es aber das lösungswort nicht weil das ja oft verändert wurde und darum konnte man das ja auch gar nicht immer wissen aber hyrra ging trotzdem mit neville mit und suchte weil er ihn nicht hängen sehen wollte.  
Sie suchten beide sehr ergiebig aber sie fanden das Büro erst nach dem langem Iren in den Gängen.

Harry probierte jetzt alle die lösungswörter die er schon kannte aber leider war kein dabei was die Tür sich öffnete. Neville war traurig. Harry auch. Er sagte  
" Wenn jetzt hermiene da wäre die wüsste sicher noch mehr lösungswörter.  
Neville war immer noch traurig weil hermiene ja nicht da war. Harry auch.  
Da kam hermiene vorbei. Sie sagte  
„ Was macht ihr."  
Harry freute sich das hermiene da war sie hatte bestimmt ein Lösungsmittel.  
„ Hermiene du kommst genau richtig wir brauchen das lösungswort wir wollen zu dambledore wir dachten du kannst uns helfen.  
Hermiene probierte gleich ein aus. Aber es war falsch. Sie probierte noch viele andere aber hatte kein Glück. Weil Hermiene dann weg musste. Gaben neville und harry auch auf. Sie liefen zusammen die Gänge zurück.

„ Komm nev dann beschwärst du dich eben ein anderes Mal.  
Harry und neville gingen fort. Harry sagte zu neville das er vielleicht einfach die Straffarbeit machen sollte von Snape weil es keinen ausweg gibt und man sie sowieso machen muss. Die beiden unterhalten sich jetzt über Straffarbeiten bei snape-  
„ Aber Snape hat immer ganz besonders doowe sachen die man machen soll. Beim letzten Mal musste ich Stifel rimen sortieren.  
„ Das geht doch noch nev. Ich musste schon Mal „Millimifmümü´s Lyrik" Mal lesen und zwar alle Sachen die geschrieben wurden und dann sollte ich sie auswendig lernen und vortragen es gibt da ein langes 20 seiten langes Ässäy über Wurmschwänze."  
„ Das ist doch gar nichts Hyrra ich sollte schon mal auf Katei Karten aufschreiben welche leute alle Tod sind!"  
„ Echt?, aber ich musste schon mal ein Muggelbuch mit 15 Kapiteln abschreiben indem es um Tennis ging!"  
Neville der im gehen war stockte.  
„ Was ist Tennis?"  
Harry erklärte neville auf dem restlichen weg das Tennis eine Sportart ist die viele Muggel Mal spielen und diese dort sehr berühmt ist. Dann waren sie am gemein Schatzraum angekommen und Harry sagte das Passwort für das Bild.  
„ Zauber starb Kasten".

Das Bild schwänkte zur Seite und die beiden gingen in die Schlafsäle und zogen sich um und gingen zusammen ins Bett.

Die Nacht verging und der Morgen graute schon. Harry wachte als erster auf und sah sich in dem stillen Raum um.

Obwohl still war es ja gar nicht, denn Neville schnarchte wie ein Nilpferd, oder wie auch immer diese Tiere im Zoo hießen.

Harrygriff nach seiner Brille auf dem Schrank neben ihm. Mit zitternden Händen setzte er si auf und blickte auf Nevilles Bett. Dem Jungen war die Decke herunter gerutscht und Harry hatte einen guten ausblick auf sein Hinterteil. Irgendetwas juckte ihn gerade, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete und eine fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifende Hermine eintrat.

„Los raus aus dem Bett ihr faulen Säcke" rief sie und stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Neville gab nur ein Grunzen von sich und zog seine Decke höher, zumindestens soweit, das sie gerade sein Hinterteil bedeckte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen schlug aber die Decke beiseite, nichts ahnend was er da zu sehen bekam, ebenso wie Hermine die jetzt laut schrie: „Du Schwein Harry, von Ron bin ich ja so was schon gewöhnt, aber von dir. Pfui deibel!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf und rattenscharf verließ sie den Jungenschlafsaal und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht wie der arme Ron das überlebt hat.

„Was hat sie denn?" nuschelte Neville in sein Kissen.

„Die holt sich jetzt von Ron ihr Frühstück" meinte Harry trocken und verschwand in ihrem angerenzenden Badezimmer.

Kurze Zeit später saßen Ron, Hermine, Harry und Neville zusammen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle und Neville maulte: „Man diese Strafarbeit bei Snape kostet mich meine ganze Freiziet."

„Mhm" machte Hermine, „also gut weil wir ja gestern nicht das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro herausgefunden haben, sprengen wir heute eben mal seine Tür auf."

„Eben mal so? ... Natürlich, klar Hermine. Warum bin ich da nicht draufgekommen?" meinte Harry sarcastisch. Daraufhin verließ Hermine wütend schnaubend den Tisch und rief ihnen im gehen noch zu: „Dann macht euren Scheiß doch selber! Ich muß ja nicht nachsitzen. Neville du kannst dich bei Harry bedanken."

Als sie weg war sagte Neville völlig verwirrt: „Danke Harry. Aber warum eigentlich? Was meinte sieden?" Das war zuviel dummheit für Ron und er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte krachen. Das lößte in Neville noch mehr Verwirrung aus und sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bende. Harry aß seine Eier in sich hineinals sei gar nichts gewesen und fragte in die Runde: „Also was machen wir nun?" Als keine Antwort zu ihm kam kuckte er von seinen Eiern auf und merkte dass Neville nun nur noch völlig apartisch vor sich her sah und Ron anscheinend zu hart auf die Tischplatte geknallt war und nun bewusstlos war. Da ihm das alles nun zu blöd wurde stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs heckte er einen genialen Plan aus wie er an das Passwort kommen können würde. Zur Umsetzung brauchte er eine Flasche Sherry die erin der Küche von den Hasuelfen bereitwillig bekam.

Schwupp di wupp stand er vor Trelawneys Tür und klopfte an. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und er sah in die übernatürlich vergrößerten Augen der völlig abgedrehten Lehrerin die ihn mit den Worten: „ Sie leben ja immer noch. „ begrüßte und mit unheilvoller Stimme ein „Aber nicht mehr lange!" hinterher setzte. Harry kam gleich zur Sache und streckte ihr die Flasche hin: „ich würde mich liebend gerne mal ausführlich mit ihnen über diese Sache unterhalten."

Nach etwa 2 Stunden in denen er eine Todesprofezeihung nach der anderen um die Ohren bekam und die Sherryflasche völlig leer war fragte er gerade heraus: „Sagen sie würden sie einem sterbenden Jungen einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen?" „Abba sischä doch Poddä. Wie kannisch dirn helfn?" lallte Pr. Trelawney und sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. „Könnten sie mir das Passwort von Prof. Dumbledores Büro verraten? Danach kann ich dann wunschlos glücklich meinem Schicksal entgegentreten."

„Hustinetten." murmelte die Wahrsage-Lehrerin gerade noch bevor sie eindöste und anfing fürchterlich abartig zu schnarchen.

Harry schlich sich aus dem Turmzimmer, bevor Trelawney aufwachen und bemerken konnte, was gerade geschehen war. Unten warteten seine Freunde auf ihn. "Wo ist Hermine?" Flüsterte Harry, der ihre Abwehsenheit bemerkt hatte. Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Sie ist einfach weggelaufen meinte sie müsste ganz dringend mal aufs Klo ehrlich gesagt war sie schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich blass um die Nase hast du das Passwort" Ja antwortete Harry und so gingen sie zu Dumbledores Büro.

"Hustinetten" Harry den Wasserspeiern entgegen und sogleich öffnete sich ein Durchgang hinterdem eine Wendeltreppe. Neville, Ron und Harry stiegen auf die Wendeltreppe und die Wendeltreppe brachte sie hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro.

Völlig überzeugt von ihrem Plan, öffnete, die drei, die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro.

Dumbledores Büro war verlassen und auch sonst völlig leer nicht einmal Fawkes war auf seiner Stange in Dumbledores Büro. Sofort machten sich die 3 auf die Suche und durchstöberten alle schränke, bis Harry "ich hab ihn"

Sie verließen Dumbledores Büro und stiegen auf die Wendeltreppe, die sie von Dumbledores Büro nach unten brachte.

Der Durchgang machte zu und war nurnoch Mauer. Die drei liefen die Gänge entlang, die Treppen hinab, die Gänge entlang zu den Kerkern. Vor einer schwarzen Tür bremsten sie ab um zu machen. Wir gehen rein" sagt Harry dann."

Harry stieß die Tür auf und sah Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Er schaute freundlich auf, als hätte er sie erwartet und stand auf. „Kommt nur herein, ihr solltet zwar um diese Zeit in euren Betten sein aber ich bin sicher dass es ein wichtiges Problem gibt als morgen für den Unterricht ausgeschlafen zu sein." Er öffnete das Fenster und das Mondlicht schien ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ja Sir" sagte Harry „Es ist so wir…" Doch Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden denn als Dumbledore dem Fenster den Rücken zugewandt hatte kam mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit Mary hindurch geschwebt und schrie: „BLUT, ICH WILL BLUT!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unnatürlich aggressiv und 2 lange Zähne standen aus ihrem Mund. Gerade als Dumbledore sich umdrehen wollte warf sie ihn zu Boden und versuchte ihre Zähne in seinen Hals zu rammen. Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er tun sollte und sagte: „Ich wusste das sie sich in der Bücherei etwas eingefangen hat."

Harry sollten wir Dumbledore nicht helfen?" Fragte Ron aufgereg und drehte sich zu Neville um doch dieser war in Ohnmacht gefallen und lag alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden. Harry zog seine Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Fluch loslassen als er zögerte und auf die sich mit Dumbledore windende Mary zu rannte. Er sprang ihr in die Seite sodass sie von Dumbledore heruntergeschleudert wurde und im Flug streckte Harry seine Hand aus in Richtung des langen Bartes welcher Dumbledore halb im Gesicht hing. Er bekam ein Büschel Haare zu fassen und riss es mit einem Ruck heraus. Er landete unsanft auf Mary, rappelte sich schnell auf, stopfte sich die Haare in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog den Zauberstab. „Stupor" rief er und Mary wurde aus dem offenen Fenster geschleudert.

Dumbledore schloss das Fenster und sah ziemlich amüsiert aus. „Professor§ sagte Harry und stopfte die restliche Barthaare die aus seinem Umhang hingen in die Tasche. „Wir müssen gehen… sie haben recht wir sollten für morgen ausgeschlafen sein." Harry bedeutete Ron der mit offenen Mund in seine Richtung starrte die Tür zu öffnen und nahm Neville auf den Rücken. Ron öffnete die Bürotür mit immer noch offenem Mund und ging hinaus. Harry buckelte Neville aus dem Büro und sagte noch: „Bis später Professor" und die drei gingen in Richtung Schlafräume.  
Harry buckelte Neville aus dem Büro und sagte noch: „Bis später Professor" und die drei gingen in Richtung Schlafräume. Im   
gemienschaftsraum angekommen trafen sie auf ein paar Griffindors und setzten sich zu hermine die ihr aufgaben gerade eben fertig gemacht hate. Dan sah sie zu harry und ron auf und sagte ihnen ,,Na junks wie gehtz euh den"? „Gut" antworten beide wie aus einem   
munde.

„ Wir haben uns etwas überlegt hermine also ron und ich haben vor Snape einen Streich zu speieln machst du mit"? antwortetn und grinsten die beiden. Hermine die der munde aufklapte antowortet mir nem ,,Nein, ich kann heute ich bin zu sehr beschäftigt".  
Ron und Haary nickten nur. Gegen Mitternacht macht sich Ron und Haary auf den weg in den Kerker zu Snapes biro. Als sie vor der tür standen sahen sie ein schild das auf der tür hang auf dem in großen buchstaben „ Betreten auf eigene Gefahr" leise kicherten die beiden und begaben sich ins büro, sie könnten nicht glauben was sie da sahen sie glaubten es ja neville nicht da lag snape nackt im bett und den daumen im mund ihr ach so bösartige leherer in zaubertranke. So unschuldig wie ein lämchen aber sie würden ihm ienen streich speieln koste es was es wolle.

Harry zückte seinen zauberstab und legte einen zauber über snape der ihn n ein art komma fallen ließ während Ron mit seinem zauberstab Snape in die luft schweben ließ und harry ihm einen babyanzug verpasste. Nachdem sie diese Zauber ausgeführt haten verließen sie Snape biro und machten sich auf den weg in die Große halle was nicht sehr leicht war den sie müssten auf Flitsch und  
Mrs. Norris achten die ihr streifzüge durch schloss machten.

Dort angekommen ließen sie Snape schweben und freuten sich auf morgen den sie wollten es sich nicht entgheen lassem snapes gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Am nässten Tag als Snape aufwach konnte er nicht glauben was er da sah er war in einem pyama in der großen halle umringt von Schülern die ihn auslachten und unter ihnen Harry Potter.  
Als er in Harrys lachendes Gesichte sah und der seiner Freunde, schwör er sich rache an ihm und seinen Freunden zu nehmen.

Seine Rache würde grausam sein - und nahezu perfekt!

Er hatte alles durchdacht, jeden Schritt, es war so einfach und doch so genial!

Die Erste, die seinen Hass zu spüren bekam, würde Granger sein.  
Snape wusste, dass die Vertrauenschülerin jeden letzten Donnerstag im Monat im Vertrauenschülerbad Körperpflege betrieb und da die verlässliche Gryffindor streng nach Plan vorging.

Snape installierte eine kleines, alchemistisches Wunderwerk, nach dem Vorbild einer Minicamera der Muggel, in dem Vertrauensschülerbad und musste nichts anderes tun, als abwarten.

Am nächsten Tag entwickelte er die Fotos und fragte sich, ob Haare am Rücken bei Frauen normal waren und verwarf diesen absurden Gedanken sofort. Schliesslich war das GRANGER, keine Frau.  
Noch am selben Tag steckte er die Fotos heimlich in Dracos Tasche und rieb sich die Hände: Draco hasste Schlammblüter, Draco hasste Gryffindors und der Junge würde diese einmalige Chance nicht verstreichen lassen, um Granger eins auszuwischen. Bald würde sich ganz Hogwarts selbst ein Bild von Cellulite, Hautrisstreifen, Reiterhosen und haarigen Problemen machen können.

Als nächstes würde er Potter und Weasley auf einen Schlag VERNICHTEN!  
Dazu brauchte er nur einen Vielsafttrank, den er lagernd immer vorrätig hatte, und ein rotes Haar des Wiesel.  
Nach fünf Minuten sah ihm Schweinenase persönlich, mit einem für ihn untypischen, gehässigen Grinsen, aus dem Spiegel entgegen.

Er fragte sich, was Potter wohl denken würde, wenn ihn sein Anhängel Nachts im Bett überraschte und natürlich, was der Rest der Schule davon halten würde.  
Schliesslich hatte ein anonymer Informant Colin "die Kamera" Creevy informiert, dass sein Idol Potter in der besagten Nacht, wieder eine heldenhafte Tat vorbereiten würde...

achdem er sich also ordentlich verwieselt hatte wieselte er die Gänge entlang.

Ich ging in der Zwieschenzeit aus dem Porträloch raus und auch die Gänge entlang. Cool! Wie sich es ghört.

In weiterer Zwieschenzeit ging auch Drako „Schmalzloke" (so nannten ihn seine Kumpels) Malfoi die Gänge entlang.

Also insgesammt gingen eigentlich alle die Gänge entlang ausßer Ron und Hermine die zusammen im Bett waren. Neville auch. Snape wieselte ich ging Drako ging und Snape wieselte immer noch.

Urplötztlich wieselte Snape um die Ecke um die auch Drako gegangen war und voll in Drako rein. Drako dacht sich „Phat goil n Wiesel damit werd ich den Wieslie voll krass ownen!" Er zog also einen Käfig aus seinem Umhang raus den er immer dabei hat weil Parvati da voll drauf steht und schnappt sich das Wiesel weil er damit Ron voll verarschen will weil das bestimmt witzig wird wenn er ein Wiesel das er in den Kähfig gepackt hat der in seinem Umhang verstekt ist auf den Tisch stellt.

Das Fie streubte sich zwar zimmlich aber am Ende hat er es doch gefangen. Drako brachte Snape (von dem er gar nichts wusste das der das Wiesel war weil das Wiesel ja Snape geworden war) um die Ecke zurück zum Griffindorgehmeinschafsraum.  
Er malte sich in seinen Träumen bunt wie er das Ron auf den Tisch stellen und „schaut mal ein Wieslie" rufen würde. Er heulte Lachtränen.

Snape heulte auch aber richtig echte Wieseltränen er fragte sich wie der Dumme nur so dumm sein konnte. Das war dümmer wie die Polizei verbietet! Er hatte den Akt so gut geplant aber nun kamm plötztlich dieser Idiotische junge und vermahselte ales.  
Er verwandelte sich zurück aber es ging nicht weil da der Käfig war und man sich nicht zurückverwandeln kann wenn man eingesperrt ist. Sonst würden sich ja ale Askabanier zurückverwandeln und das ginge ja überhaupt nicht weil in der Welt gar nicht so viel Plaz für so viehle Leude ist. Außerdem würde er sich dann seine Nase an dem Käfig krum hauen und das tut we.

Also erinerte er sich an vol den schweren Zauber den ihm mal sein alter Meister als Dank für Gefälligkeiten beigebracht hat. Er quiekte also in Wieselsprache „Stupidehntja!" und verwandelte damit nur seinen Kopf zu Snape wärend der restliche Snape nicht Snape sondern Wiesel war. Nun konnte er auch wieder rehden weil er ja wieder eine Zunge hatte.  
„Du schnellkappierender schubladelnder Saubatzi und Schwachmatt!! Bist du nun vollkommen? Hirnverfeuert! Du bist so scheiße!" Snape spukte Gift und Niere aus dem Kähfick. Drako erschreckte so das er vor Schreck alles fahlen lies und sich Snape ordentlich die langen Locken eindellte.

Drako konnte nix anderes mehr machen als stottern und er wusste auch nicht wie ihm so recht geschieht. Er wusste nur das das alles nicht gut war. Er starrte Snape engstlich aus großen Hundeaugen an und wusste gar nicht was er machen sollte.  
Drako gingen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, wie nämlich das Snape ihn sicher voll für diese Sache strafen würde. Snap hatte da so seine Vorlieben wie er Schüler bestraffte.  
Snspe nahm die Schüler immer ganz oder gar nicht. Er machte keine halben Sachen. Und Drako hatte bereits ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, er wusste es würde sich noch ausbreiten und Snape würde sich in ihm breit machen, bis Drako an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als Snape,Snape,Snape. Denn der Tränke Meister wollte immer das man ihn voll in sich hatte.

Und wärend Snape noch bitter Böse und angst Erheischend flucht und Drako wegen Snape ganz bange ist kommen ganz plötzlich um eine Ecke folgende Personen :  
Harry, Pro. McG., Ron, Hermiene, Neville, Fred und Georg, Arguss Filsch, Collin Krivi, Pavaati Pätil, Pro. Trilani, Pro. Sinistra, der Centaur Bane und Dampeldor.

Und wärend Snape noch bitter Böse und angst Erheischend flucht und Drako wegen Snape ganz bange ist kommen ganz plötzlich um eine Ecke folgende Personen :

Drako schlottet vor Angst, doch naachdem so viele gute Menschen im anmarsch waren atmete er erleichtert aus.

Histerisch rief er: „Endlich jemand, der mich von diesem Wiesel befreit. Er hat mir Angst gemacht.

Dumbledor nahm den armen völlig verzweifelten Drako in den Arm und strich ihm über sein strohblondes Haar. „Mein armens kleines Frettchen. Hat dich der böse Onkel Snape so schlimm behandelt?"

Drako genoss die Führsorge seines Shulleiters und ihm war es egal, wie viele Leute um ihn rum standen. Er schluchzet an Dunblder Umhang und murmelte: „Prof. die sind alle so gemein zu mir. Ganz besonders die da." Er zeigte mit dem Finger nacheinander auf Collin, Pavaati, Hermione, und die Weasly Zwillinge. „Die ärgern mich immer und dann auch noch mein hauslehrer."

Snape saß noch immer inseinem Käfig, und Profesor Trilani versuchte mit ihrem Blick die Stahgitter zu öffen.

Snape raunzte: „Glauben sie mit irem vermaldeeiten Seherblick können sie die Gitterstäbe lösen oder was. Ich sitzt hier schon die ganze Nacht und krieg die Tür nicht auf."

Seine Stimme klang mehr als verzweifelt und ließ alle Anweseden herzhaft lachen.

Der Zentaur Bane trbte näher heran und meinte gelassen: „Ich hab das alles in den Schatten des Mondes gesehen und ich hab auch gesehen, das nur Harry dich da rausholen kann."

„Potter" schnaubte Snape abfällig und Harry grinste diabolisch.

„Also Mr. Snapi wollen sie nun raus oder nicht."

Snape schien noch einen Moment zu zögern doch dann fiel er auf die Knie. „Oh ja großer Harry Potter befrei mich von meinem Elend. Nur du bist dazu in der lage."

Harry grinste und öffnete mit einem ganz einfachen Zauberspruch Snapes Gefängnis.

„Aber dafür wirst du mir heute den ganzen Tag dienen, du wirdst alles tun, was ich dir sage."

Versprochen rief Snape glücklich.

Dumbledorte klatschte in die Hände. „Na dann alle Mann auf zum frühstück. Du Severus wirst uns heute alle bedienen." Sprach es aus und winkte alle zu sich, bevor sie in den Küchen von hogwats verschwanden.

Als dann die ganze Mäute in die Küche ströhmt bekommen die hasuelfen einen kohlehrischen anfall und schicken alle bis auf Harry und Sanpe und Dumpledoor wieder raus. Die Hauseldfen schieben allen drei zusammen einen stuhl unter und wollen sie bedienen aber Dumbledorte sagt „Nein! Serverus muß Harry und mir heute alles besorgen und uns von forne bis hinten bedienen." Die Hasuelfen schauen dumm aus der Wesche, zucken dann aber mit den schultern und ziehen den stuhl von Snape wieder drunter weg und der plumpst zu Boden.

Er dümpelt noch ein bisschen auf dem Boden rum befor er grummelnd wieder auf ersteht und zieht sich eine Schürtze an und fragt dann: „Was willst du Potter?" „Nanana Servus, das geht aber auch etwas netter, findest du nicht dass ich damit recht hab, oder nicht?" tadelt Dumbledore ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Snappe blikt sensüchtig auf eine großes Messer das da auf der Hinrichte liegt, doch bevor er sich in die Richtung bewegen kann hat ihn Dumbledor am Ärmel zu sich runtergezzert und seine Bestellung aufgegeben. Er will Rühreier Speck Würstschen Toast Bohnen gebratene grüne Tomaten Pilze Mramelade Gelee Kaffee und ein bisschen Apfel. Harry findet dass sich das gut anhört un bestellt sich das gleiche.

Dann hat dumbledor eine Idee und sagt: „Weißt du was Servus, ich will doch lieber oben in der großen Halle mit all den anderen frühstücken, wir werden hoch gehen und dort auf unsere Bestellung warten ... achja, du bringst sie gefälligst persönlich nach oben, Maggie erlaube ich dir dafür nicht." Noch bevor Snape sich beschwären konnte, hatte dumbledor auch schon Harry ganz unerwartet mit sich aus der Küche rausgezehrt. Auf dem weg nach oben fragt Harry seinen Schul-Liter: „Ich find das Klasse dass sie mich bei dieser Sache unterstützen, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass sie so gemain sein können." „Ich bin nicht gemein mein Sohn, ich bin nur fär." Frölich vergnügt schreiten sie die Treppen hinauf und erreichen schließlich die große Hella die sich schon wie von Sinnen mit einer riesigen Menge Schülern tümmelt.

Dumbledore kemmft sich zum Tisch durch wo die ganzen anderen Lehrer sitezn z.B. Pro. McGonegal, Pro. Trilani, Pro. Sinistra und der Centaur Bane und Ausguss Filsch steht da auch immer rum und Harry setzt sich zu seinen Freunden und Bekannten an den Tisch und wird herzlich von Ron Hermiene Neville Fred und Georg Collin Krivi und Pavaati Pätil begrüßt und erzählt, dass Snape ihm und Dumbledore ein Frühstück bestehend aus Rühreier Speck Würstschen Toast Bohnen gebratene grüne Tomaten Pilze Mramelade Gelee Kaffee und ein bisschen Apfel an den Tisch servieren wird.

Schalendes gelächter bricht am Tisch der Grifindorrs aus und plötzlich ganz plötzlich springt Hermine wie von der terantel getreten auf und rennt aus dem Sepeisessal. Sie hat die Hand vor den Mund.

Rons ieht ihr hinterher aber zuckt dann doch die Schultern, die ihn einem braunen Weesli-Pully stecken der ihm irgendwie viel zu klein vorkommt.

Harry wartet derweil auf sein Frühstück und ignoriert die vielen speißen die bereits auf dem Tisch stehen. Vorsichtig blitzelte er zu Dumbledore hoch der ebenfalls nicht saß und zum der großen Tür blickte. Die dann aufgeht.

Herein kam ein ziemlich wütend aussender Snape angezogen wie ein buttler mit schwarzem Anzug weißem hemt einem geschirrtuch über den ARm und einem tablett mit Essen auf dem anderen arm. Der sliterin Tisch starrt unglaubhaft auf den Hausleerer und Der rest der schule Lacht ,,hihihi" als gibt es kein morgen und Snape schnaubt genervt und steuert mit hochrotem kopf auf Harry zu der sein glük kaum faßen kann.

,,Was darf es sein mister POTTER?" flüsterte er knurrig und bösen blick. Harry muss unbedingt lachen darf aber nicht also sagt er ganz vorsichtig. ,,Ein mameladentost und Rührei"

Snape verdreht die Augen und den Zauberstab und plötzlich ganz plötzlich schwebt ein stappel Tost und rührei auf seinen Teller. ,,Sonst noch was?" Nein danke.

sagt Harry.

Der tisch der grifindorrs hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen um nicht ganz laut los zu lachen. Man konnte ja nie wissen was snape mit einem machte wenn man lachte.

Dieser schritt jetzt auf den Dumbledore zu der ihn schon hungrig angeifert.

,,Wie willst du es?" fragt er wutunterdrückt. Dumbledorr grinst frölich zu rück. ,,Hallo mein Junge. ich hätte gerne etwas opst und Speck wenn es dir keine umstände macht"

Alle Lehrer schauten gespannt zu Snape der böse zurückschaute. Keiner traute sich einen mucks oder pieps von sich zu geben und schon gar nicht zu lachen. Nochmal umfasst Snape seinen Zauberstab und das Essen schwbt auf den Teler.

„Nun Harry, wie denkst du über die jüngsten Ereignisse? Ach Serverus, wie wäre es mit etwas Musik?" Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen und versteinertem Gesicht neben dem Tisch und löste nur kurz eine Hand um seinen Zauberstab unmerklich zu schwingen. Kurz darauf erschien eine verrostete Trompete die anfing unglaublich laut und falsch zu spielen. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit freudig den offensichtlich verärgerten Snape beobachtet, doch nun verzog sich sein Gesicht unter Schmerzen.

Diese Genugtuung wollte dem Fetthaarigen nicht geben und schrie nun seine Antwort auf Dumbledors Frage über den Tisch. „Wie soll ich sagen, es sind viele unvorhersehbare Sachen passiert und ich bin froh das es allen gut geht, aber es hatte auch etwas Gutes." Harry warf kurz einen Blick auf Snape, der wie es aussah absichtlich weghörte. „Ich meine, Die Musik ist ja nicht zu verachten." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu, hob sein Glas und sagte: „Ja bis auf den Vorfall mit miss Granger ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen." Er drehte sich zu Snape, wandelte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und die Trompete verschwand wieder. Snape verdrehte nur die Augen, Harry dagegen konnte wieder etwas lächeln und sagte nun: „Proffesor Snape, ich hätte zur Abwechslung gern ein Fläschchen Veritaserum, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht?" Snape wandte sich blitzschnell zu Harry und starrte ihn mit knirschenden Zähnen an. „Aber natürlich" sagte Dumbledore „Sie können es sogleich holen Severus." Snape ging aus der großen Halle und Dumbledore beugte sich näher zu Harry. „Sagen Harry, wie geht es Ron nachdem Hermine fort ist?"

„Naja Professor, ich glaub er übersteht es ganz gut." Er blickte zu Ron der am Tisch der Gryfindores hockte. „naja, ich hoffe es." Fügte er hinzu und sah nun etwas besorgt zu Ron. Dieser wippte verstört am Tisch hin und her, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er schien etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln. Immer wieder stieß er mit dem Löffel gegen sein Gesicht und hatte Probleme seinen Mund zu treffen. In diesem Moment kam Snape wieder herein lief durch die Halle und knallte Harry ein kleines Fläschchen vor die Nase. „Danke Professor." Er stand auf und wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, Wir sehen uns Professor Dumbledore." Harry verstaute das Fläschchen in seiner Tasche und ging auf Ron zu. „Komm schon Ron wir müssen noch was erledigen!" Er zog ihn auf die Beine und dirigierte ihn zum Ausgang.

Ron lallte etwas vor sich hin: „hallubida guldadubadi, blabldablda" Er rannte kurz gegen die Tür. Harry öffnete sie und sie gingen beide in Richtung See.  
Ron und harry spazierten am schwarzen see entlang und suchten fieberhaft nach hermine als harry plötzlich über einen stein fiel dabei zerbrach das fläschen in seiner hosentasche. Harry verspürt einen stich im Oberschenkel die glasplitter hatten sihc in sein bein gebohrt und ron der den ganzen tag in einer art trance war erwachte plötzlich aus ihr und bemerkt das sich harry seine hand auf seinen oberschenkel legte schnall half ihm Ron auf und brachte ihn in den Krankensaal.

Als Ron, harry in den Krankenflügel brachte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg in den Geminschaftsraum der ausnahmslos voll von Schülern war die ihre Aufgaben für den morgigen tag machten,als er auch hermine unter den vilen schülern sah er sie. Sie war sehr beschäftigt und wollte sie nicht stören trotzdem ginge er rüber zu ihr und erzählte ihr das harry im Krankenflügel wär weil er sich verletzt hatte genaueres wollte er ihr nicht erzählen somit entfiel das Qudditschtraining heute abend. Ron wollte gerade in den Jungenschlafsaal hinauf gehen als ihm Mary Sahni zurief,,Warte Ron!". Ron der sich schlagartige umdrehte prallte mit nevile zusamen und fiel rücklings auf den boden neville der etwas saäueliches von sich gab stand auf half aber Ron auf die beine und ging in den schlafsaal.

Schnell lief Mary Sahni zu Ron und bombardierte ihn mit fragen über harry und hermine .Ron der etwas leicht gereizt und genervt war erzählte ihr alles langsam schritt für schritt denn Mary Sahni war ziemlich dumm für ihr alter sie konnte nicht lesen und zählen und obendrein war sie die dümmste Schülerin die Hogwartz jäh hatte. Als Ron mit seiner erzählung geendet hatte, ging er in den Schlafraum in dem er einen schnarchenden nevile vorfand wusste er sofort das dass eine lange nacht werden konnte doch plötzlich fiel ihm ein das sie in Verteidigung gegen die hellen Küüünste einen zauber gelernt hatten der alles leise machen konnte.

Schnell fuhrte er den zauber aus und legte sich hin ohne daran zu denken das ihn die fürchterlichen muscheln die er an diesem Abend verspeist hatte einen Albtraum bescherren würden.

Diese Nacht, sollte durch eine unglückliche Verkettung von Ereignissen, Hogwarts Untergang sein.  
Während Harry sich im Schlaf unruhig und her wälzte, arbeiteten seine Gedärme und es entstand eine methanhaltige Ausdünstung, wie es die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Donnernd brach sie aus Harry heraus und verbreitete sich rasend schnell, bis hin zu Dumbledores Büro, wo sich Fawkes just in diesem Moment erneuerte.  
Die Flamme des Phoenix zündete das flammbare Gas und Hogwarts explodierte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

Voldemort und seine Recken, die unbemerkt in die Haupthalle des Schlosses eingedrungen waren und drauf und dran waren Hogwarts zu übernehmen wurden genau wie alle anderen Personen, die sich im Schloss aufhielten, pulverisiert.

So Ende der Kampf um Hogwarts, Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft und diese wahrlich grauenhafte Geschichte.

Denn eine gute Seite haben Storys wie diese immer. Die Letzte.


End file.
